kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Style Guide/Kamen Rider Spellings
Romanizations May I add a few stuff? Accel Driver is officially spelt as "Acceldriver" on the TV-Asahi site for Kamen Rider W. Kabuto Zecter, Gatack Zecter, and Hyper Zecter, are each spelt as one word, i.e. "Kabutozecter", "Gatackzecter", and "Hyperzecter" respectively. Gokyr586 (talk) 05:50, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Spelling for Tendou's parents is given in Episode 24.GuillermoIE (talk) 04:58, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Tire Kakimazerl According to this picture of the toy packaging for the TK-11 Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron figure, the official English name of Drive's Tire Blending ability is called Tire Kakimazerl. Can an admin put this on the actual page(which is currently locked at the moment)? Thanks. Gokyr586 (talk) 02:05, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Also, before I forget, this is from the toy packaging of TK-01 Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed. Says here that the ability is officially called Tire Koukan in English(?) Gokyr586 (talk) 03:37, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Which it means Mach's abillity should be called Signal Koukan? --Jeager955 (talk) 03:43, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Yep. Confirmed to be so on the toy packaging for TK-07 Kamen Rider Mach. Gokyr586 (talk) 03:46, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Would prefer a reverse nihongo template for times like these. Official spellings are official, but our pages are already phrased in mind with the English literal translations in mind. Rewording will need to be done for Signal Koukan/Tire Koukans. Ryousha (talk) 03:47, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :We can add the information to the Style Guide, however because we are an English language resource, we cannot use Tire Kakimazerl in articles because it is meaningless to non-Japanese speakers. We cannot say that Shinnosuke kakimazerled the tires. People won't know what that means. So any article using Kakimazerl in-article needs changing back to Tire Blending. ::Yeah, as an English-language wiki, we have to stick with the word Blending, but it should certainly be noted on Shinnosuke's page (and already is, I believe) using a Nihongo template when the name is mentioned for the first time. That goes for Koukan too. As a general rule, nouns would be left in Japanese if that's how they're officially romanised, but this is a verb that would be used when describing an action, and so must be translated. :::Anyone with any questions will find this helpful. Parado? Images from Details, or whatever this new characters book is called: img1, img2. Seems more valuable than name of a sound file, but that's an opinion. User:Suminoma 20:10, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :That 2nd image looks fishy to me. Graphite's name is clearly Graphite (based on in-show audio), not Raphite - so that one is essentially debunked. That first image, though....yeah I think that's probably it because if you add an X on the end you get Paradox. ::Jammer, it's not Raphite. Just look at the image. It's actors representing first letter of their names: A-suna, N-ico, P-arado, G-raphite. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 04:34, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :::That looks nothing like a G to me - in fact, most of them don't look like the letter they would be. Nonetheless, it would not make a suitable source. ::::But first image is still a nice source. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 01:28, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Why is "tamashii" spelled as "damashii"? Kingoffire1 (talk) 06:33, July 5, 2018 (UTC)King One, because that is the official romanization used in the show for the form names, and two, because "damashii" (だましい) is literally an alternate pronunciation of the kanji 魂, and this pronunication is the one they use in the show for Ghost's forms. Go look it up in a Japanese dictionary online if you don't believe me. Changing "Ore Damashii" to "Ore Tamashii" would mean ignoring the official source, and technically counts as false information.